The present invention relates to an electronic wristwatch and, more particularly, to installation of a flexible film substrate in an electronic wristwatch.
A flexible film substrate has been developed, and a certain type of the electronic calculator employs such a flexible film substrate. See, for example, copending application, ELECTRONIC APPARATUS EQUIPPED ON A FLEXIBLE SUBSTRATUM, Ser. No. 739,002, filed on Nov. 4, 1976 by Takeshi KASUBUCHI, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,728 and assigned to the same assignee as the present application (The application Ser. No. 739,002 is a Continuation application of prior application Ser. No. 476,864 filed on June 6, 1974.)
The flexible film substrate is suited for fabricating a thin and small electronic apparatus. Moreover, the flexible film substrate is suited for mass production. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic wristwatch employing a flexible film substrate carrying a CMOS-LSI including a time information keeping circuit and a display driver circuit in order to minimize the thickness of the electronic wristwatch.
However, the flexible film substrate has inherent flexibility. Accordingly, there is a possibility that the CMOS-LSI and wiring patterns formed on the flexible film substrate are damaged when a mechanical shock is applied to the electronic wristwatch, because the flexible film substrate vibrates due to its flexibility.